


When You Say It Like That (Got Me Falling Right Back)

by Anonymously



Series: Keep It Simple - A series of Malec one-shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x05, Canon, Episode 5, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Season 2, based on episode 5 season 2, basically an extension of the scene where alec is on magnus' fire escape, i promise it's worth the read, plus malec is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously/pseuds/Anonymously
Summary: Basically a short extension of the scene where Alec is on Magnus' fire escape because it's the only place he wants to be when he's hurting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. I'm kind of just obsessed with Malec recently and this scene left me disappointed (even though it is nice to see such humanly interactions between them both, but let's face it, we all wanted them to kiss). 
> 
> I usually write more smut than this but I just wanted to keep it light-hearted. I am planning a much longer fic with fluff and smut, and angst but you will have to wait on that, and it depends on whether you guys like this short fic. 
> 
> I am also planning a Raphael and Simon one-shot (maybe more) because there just aren't enough gay ships in this show! 
> 
> (Side Note: I have read the books but it was before the show came out so I can't remember the differences between the two, hence why I am probably going to focus on the show more - plus it's always better seeing your ships become canon on screen instead of having to imagine it)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I don't own Magnus or Alec (even though I wish I did). All Characters and rights go to ShadowhuntersTV and Cassie Clare.

***

Magnus didn't really know how he had gotten so caught up in this Shadowhunter business to the point where he was able to call them his friends. Even adopting yet another vampire who was a mundane no less than a month ago - he thinks it was a month ago, time over the past few weeks has kind of merged together into one never-ending time loop where a day couldn't go by without somebody dying, or somebody getting stabbed, or somebody getting hurt. Magnus is the fucking high warlock of Brooklyn and yet even he is starting to feel as though being defeated is easy - like he said, it’s been a tough couple of weeks. Even for him. 

Now, as much as he wants to help the dear Clarissa bring her mum back, Magnus knows the consequences and he knows that it will only hurt Clary more if she even tries to raise Jocelyn from the dead. Surprisingly, the past centuries of Magnus’ life have taught him something useful. He could have sworn that two months ago, Magnus wouldn't have done anything without some form of payment, now he’s handing out favours left, right, and centre, and those payments have been surely lacking. It’s actually become funny, how much those payments don't matter to him anymore. 

As he closes the door behind Clary and Simon, he takes a deep breath, steadying his hand on the door knob before letting it click shut. And then he leaves his hand there, just for a moment while he gathers himself together. Magnus has had his guards down a lot recently and even for a powerful warlock who could very much defend himself, it’s bad. 

He needs a drink. 

Turning away from the door he spies the bottles and wine glasses on his coffee table and instantly makes towards them. Just as he passes the side door that leads onto the fire escape he notices a shadow that he probably should have noticed sooner - again, his guards have been down and things have slipped by him more than they should of recently. He pauses, taking in the figure outside and even under the swaying, flickering light that he’s been meaning to fix, he can tell it’s Alec. 

His Alexander. 

Slowly he opens the door, analysing the situation as he steps outside. Alec looks sad - although to anyone who didn't know him, he hides it very well. His left hand is rubbing against the wrist of his right hand and Magnus can faintly make out the sign of an injury. Definitely an Alec thing to do. 

“You okay?” he says softly, coming to a halt before leaning against the wall behind him. Alec looks up with those wide eyes and Magnus can see how much he’s not okay. 

“I can't be in that institute,” Alec replies. He doesn't really need to say much because even without saying it, Magnus knows.

“Oh Alec…”

Alec cuts him off, “heard you turned in Camille, how’d that go?” A defence mechanism that the young Lightwood used often - change the subject, take the attention away from himself. 

It was another thing that Magnus could add to the list of ‘top ten worst things he has ever had to do’ and trust him when he says that giving up Camille to the Clave is only at number three. But besides that, it was still awful.

“Honestly, it was awful.” Magnus looks away from Alec, his emotions being clear as day on his face. “We had a lot of history, she and I…”

After he has said it, he realises how much of a mistake it was. Obviously Alec didn't want to be hearing about him and Camille. “I’m sorry if that’s weird,” Magnus quickly adds. 

Alec just shakes his head slightly, “it’s not weird, you say what you think.” His eyes stay cast downwards and all Magnus wants to do is hold him, tell him that everything will be okay. It’s then that he notices Alec is still fussing over the burning mark on his hand. 

“Too busy to use the healing rune?” Magnus asks. It’s mostly said in light tone but he knows that even that won’t make Alec stop blaming himself. 

“I’m fine.”

It’s the way Alec avoids Magnus’ gaze that makes him hurt more. He only wants to comfort him but telling a shadowhunter to open up about their feelings, it’s really like trying to draw blood from a stone - damn, near, impossible. 

“No, you’re not,” Magnus says, “you’re hurting, badly.”

He watches Alec breathe heavily as the pain starts to show on his face, and Magnus knows that if he pushes, those walls built around Alec’s heart will break enough to allow Magnus in; so he continues.

“You hope that the pain here.” He gestures to his hand. “Will overpower the pain there.” He points to his own heart. Magnus knows what Alec is trying to do and he really wishes that the boy would just listen to him when he says that it isn’t Alec’s fault. None of it is. “I wish it was that simple,” he says and Alec immediately starts to defend his own judgement. 

“I let a demon in, Magnus -” 

“That wasn't your fault.” He needs to get through to Alec. 

“I don’t know what to say to Clary, I can’t face her.” Alec finally looks at him and it only makes Magnus feel sad. 

“But you will.” And it’s at this point that Magnus decides that if Alec is going to be like this, then Magnus will have to defend this precious boy himself.“Because that’s what you do, Alexander - It may take you a minute but I’ve seen it up close. I went to your wedding. You’ll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right.”

There’s a silence that passes through them before Alec replies. 

“I just don’t know how to do that anymore.” Alec keeps his voice quiet, scared that everyone other than just Magnus will be able to hear him. It kind of sucks seeing him like this, even if he did tell Alec that Magnus is the one person he can definitely open up to. 

When it seems as though Magnus isn't going to say anything else, Alec stands up with a sigh, ready to run away like he always does. He isn't letting him get away. Magnus acts quickly and steps forward into Alec’s space, backing him up against the balcony railings, each hand coming to rest at either side of Alec’s body. 

“Magnus?” Alec chokes out, automatically clutching at the lapels of Magnus’ shirt. 

“Alec, you need to stop this,” Magnus says quietly but firmly, his eyes roaming Alec’s face. 

“I… Magnus.”

“You need to stop thinking that you can save the world all the time. You’re going to make mistakes and you’re going to hurt other people as well as yourself but you cant let that define you. You can’t keep thinking that after something like this, that it’s your fault. It was a demon, Alec, a demon, not you.” Magnus leans forward and presses a light kiss against Alec’s forehead. He then takes Alec’s face in his hands, thumbs rubbing under his eyes and against his jaw in a comforting gesture. “It’s not your fault, okay.”

It takes a gentle combing of Alec’s hair with his fingers before the younger lad finally nods. Magnus takes the opportunity to lift Alec’s chin to press their lips together, only lightly in case Alec flees. He doesn’t though. Magnus pulls away and those blue eyes look up to him and he swears that he can see how much trust Alec has in him. It makes him feel weak. 

“You’re going to be okay, Alec,” Magnus whispers before pressing one last quick, gentle kiss to Alec’s inventing lips. 

“Come on, I’ll pour us some drinks.” Magnus takes Alec’s hand in his and it’s only then that he feels how much the younger lad is trembling. He pulls him inside, into the comfort of the loft and he only plans to kiss away the shadowhunter's pain, and that merely has him falling in love with Alec even more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue with these extended Malec one-shots? Because from spoilers of future episodes, a sense a possible smut one-shot happening and there is also the date, and the gift giving. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) x


End file.
